


before the world catches up

by Anonymous



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: (both the book and movie), (if you squint), Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, sorry it had to be done lmao, they're so in loooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Simon doesn’t know what he expected. Maybe a bad grade on a test, family stuff, anxiety. Definitely not this. Definitely not Bram speaking in fragments, telling Simon he’s “aroused” (because who other than Bram would choose such terminology?), and wanting Simon to be there when he...oh, God.





	before the world catches up

**Author's Note:**

> I might suck at writing smut uhhhsorry this is my first try  
> I also wrote this whole thing with my spacebar barely working so you're welcome I guess  
> title is from p!atd's "collar full"

“How are you, really?” Simon asks. He was hesitant to even say anything about it, but he couldn’t sit easy not knowing if something was up with Bram that he didn’t try to help with. It was a school night and Simon had a drama club meeting after school, meaning the two barely had a moment alone all day. That meant a phone call as soon as Simon set foot in his room, a phone call that had been an hour and a half long so far, full of talk about nothing and talk about somethings and jokes and banter, all as usual. But Bram seemed increasingly distracted, and Simon was Curious and Concerned.

“I’m fine. Promise. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, sorry. You just seem a little reserved, and obviously that’s  _ fine _ , I was just wondering if something was wrong,” Simon blurts out. 

Bram chuckles at him. Laughing at Simon was kind of his thing, when Simon was talking too much, but he couldn’t help it. His friends call him “extra.” To that, Bram said extra or not, he couldn’t get enough. He was promptly met with a mixed chorus of coos and grunts from the gang, but most notably, Simon beaming at him. 

“You’re really observant, aren’t you?” Simon smiles at the compliment. Bram makes him smile so much his cheeks get sore every now and then. It’s ridiculous, especially since he wasn’t big on smiling so much before, but he likes that the gentle ache isn’t painful, but it’s present enough, like a part of Bram is left there on his face. 

Bram pauses. “Actually, there is something. I don’t know if I really want to tell you. Actually, I really, really want to tell you, but I don’t know if I should.”

“Cryptic much?” Simon says, jokingly. “Kidding. I didn’t mean to pry. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Just know that I’m here, and if something’s bothering you, I’m here to listen. Or help, if you let me. Always, okay?”

He’s met with a brief moment of silence, and just as Simon is about to apologize for being overbearing, it’s there. 

“Okay. Um.”

More silence. Simon hangs onto it tight. 

“I’m just. I don’t know. Aroused? And I didn’t want to hang up on you, but I also kinda need to take care of it, so…”

Oh.  _ Oh, shit _ .

Simon doesn’t know what he expected. Maybe a bad grade on a test, family stuff, anxiety. Definitely not this. Definitely not Bram speaking in fragments, telling Simon he’s “aroused” (because who other than Bram would choose such terminology?), and wanting Simon to be there when he... _ oh, God. _

“Simon? Are you there? It’s fine if you don’t—”

“I’m here, I’m here. Sorry. Just thinking.”

“Were you, now?” Bram teases. “What about?”

“About you thinking about me when your hand wanders down below your gorgeous stomach to engage in what you’ve previously referred to as ‘the like.’ And by the way,  _ I’m _ supposed to be teasing  _ you _ right now, in case you’re so hot and bothered you forgot about that.”

“Oh,” Bram breathes out. It’s a little shaky, sort of nervous, and something in Simon’s head lights up. He’s going to make his boyfriend feel amazing.

After all, he said he was here to help.

“Now tell me what  _ you’re _ thinking about.”

“Your mouth,” Bram answers a little too quickly. “I have for a while now. When we were talking before I just...when you spoke, I closed my eyes and...imagined it.”

_ Jeez _ . Simon’s almost high off of listening to Bram’s struggled voice, usually so much more quiet and controlled. He brings a hand down to palm his own erection through his boxers.

“Can you imagine a little deeper? Imagine my mouth on yours, and then moving down your neck, your chest...oh, Bram. I wish I were there. I wish I could taste you.” Simon barely believes he’s saying these words out loud. 

“Keep going. Please,” Bram says, his breathing getting heavier. Simon can’t take it anymore. He slides his hand underneath his waistband.  

“You’re so gorgeous. Really, you are. I hope you know. I wish I could see you right now. I can picture it, though. How cute you must look, panting, sweating, desperate. Just for me.  _ God, _ how could I get so lucky?”

Simon knows that his words are absolutely obscene, and it’s downright thrilling; so scary yet so natural. “I just want to make you feel so good, baby,” he says, struggling to get the words out this time as he strokes himself. 

“Are you…”

“Yeah, I’m touching myself.” Simon’s breath hitches. “I couldn’t resist. Just thinking about you wanting me so bad was enough. And the cute little noises you keep making definitely help.”  _ God _ , he’s so fucking whipped. “But if I were there I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you. I’d forget about me.” Simon feels the pleasure that’s been building in the last few minutes, and he knows he doesn’t have too much longer. “How are you holding up, baby? Are you close for me?”

“Yeah. God, Si, it’s so much,” he pants. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No—” and then Bram honest to God moans, and it’s just so lewd that Simon all but rolls his eyes back into his head “—Hell no. Please, please don’t stop. Keep going, please.”

One more “please” and Simon thinks he would’ve actually died. Instead, he cums, slowing his pace to ride out his orgasm. 

“You really love it when I talk to you, huh? Maybe it’s a good thing I’m not there, cause if I were I know my mouth would be put to way better use. Can you picture my mouth around you? Can you feel it? Cum for me, baby, I want to taste you so bad. Please.” Simon should be spent, but something about talking so dirty just kept his high going. 

“Si, I’m gonna—ah,” Bram says, followed by a sigh that Simon finds way too endearing.

For a minute, they’re just breathing  heavily on the phone with one another. Simon notes that this moment out of context would seem very creepy but notes that it’s honestly just really nice to exist and recharge together. 

“You’re amazing,” Bram says weakly. 

“No,” Simon says. “You.”

A little more silence. Simon teaches himself to enjoy it this time.

“It’s also a good thing you weren’t here cause if you were, I would’ve kept kissing you so you would stop rambling for once.” 

“I thought you liked it!”

“Hush. I do. Love it, actually. Along with literally everything else about you. Just teasing.” Simon can almost hear his smile. 

“Wow, going soft on me so fast? With such heavy use of sentence fragments? Post-phone sex Bram is such a character.”

Bram giggles ( _ actually giggles _ ) at Simon’s retort, and everything in Simon goes loose, his chest warm and tingly, his face melting into a smile. “I can’t help it.”

The smile breaks out into a goofy, cheek-hurting grin. “I miss you. I guess I can’t, either.”

But even if he could, he doesn’t think he would want to.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for readinggg please drop ur feedback in the comments. positive reinforcement is welcomed wholeheartedly I'm new at the smut thing
> 
> +  
> a few fun facts  
> a.) as you can tell I'm a big fan of simon getting called "si" in bed; this is because I feel like it makes him feel safe and comfortable enough to be in a vulnerable state and to actually release all his inhibitions and feel deeper intimacy (I love my BOY)  
> b.) maybe a big part of my writing this stemmed from my own unquenchable thirst for the love of my life keiynan lonsdale. I think maybe I would actually die 4 him  
> c.)I tried to make this like a sexting thing at first set prior to them revealing each other's identities but honestly it seemed ooc for either of them to actively sext a half-stranger and instead of forcing it I just fucking. rewrote the whole thing


End file.
